Imperatriz
by Misa Black
Summary: "Só Deus saberia o fim do menino Malfoy se Tom se sentisse ameaçado. E ela não desejava mais uma morte pesando em sua consciência." x DG x TG x AU
1. Prólogo

_Harry Potter não me pertence._

 **Nota: (A nota vai ser maior que o prólogo HAHHAHA)** Escrevi essa long para o **Desafio de Hogwarts** em 2011, quando o 6v ainda era um fórum, nunca publiquei na época porque eu só escrevia loucamente pros projetos e deixava para postar "um outro dia", reencontrei a minha pasta com essa e mais outras centenas de fanfictions não publicadas e, pelo fato dessa ser uma long DG/TG eu decidi postar. É isso. Atualizações semanais.

 ** **Imperatriz****

Prólogo

 _A dama de cabelos ruivos caminhando para o matadouro.  
Sacrificar-se pela liberdade de Harry.  
Não deveria ter a opção do sacrifício, mas era o que deveria fazer.  
Ela segura o choro, não daria o gosto a Tom.  
Ela o amou pouco antes de tudo cair.  
Antes de seu amor ser o que libertaria um homem bom.  
Muitas pessoas são libertas pelo amor.  
No caso dela, foi presa._

* * *

 _Obrigada por ler,_

 _M. Black_


	2. 1

_Harry Potter não me pertence._

 **Nota:** Já comecei mentindo. Desculpa. Mas é, essa história está completa no meu computador (o que acontece é que eu passo semanas sem ligar ele HAHAHAHA), mas prometo tentar atualizar semana que vem. São 4 capítulos, então em 1 mês tudo vai ficar completo ;D

Vou deixar aqui um TW. O relacionamento Tom/Ginny não é e nunca foi saudável e esse é um dos piores que eu já escrevi. Então você está avisado.

 ** **Imperatriz****

 **1**

Há quem diga que ele era somente um homem que não conheceu a bondade para saber lidar com ela, há quem diga que ele era um oportunista com ódio no coração por nunca ter recebido afeto. Há quem diga que era apenas uma criança malcriada que se criou sozinha. Há quem o teme. Há quem o obedece. Não há quem não o respeite.  
Não há mais quem o ame. Talvez a única forma de amor – quase adoração – que recebeu de uma quase criança seja o único amor – ainda imaturo, com certeza não era saudável – que ele conheça.  
A verdade era que ele nunca tivera com quem compartilhar seus sentimentos, suas emoções. Só a si mesmo. Talvez por isso ele só saiba amar a si próprio. Talvez por isso ele observa a garota de olhos amendoados como se esperasse dela a mesma adoração que ele dedica a si próprio.  
Tom Riddle era extremamente narcisista. E desejava que o temor que sua querida esposinha (temor, nunca amor) lhe dedicava fosse igualmente cego e cheio de adoração por si mesmo.  
Ele não a amava, era verdade, mas possuí-la destruía os sonhos de Harry Potter.  
Destruía tudo o que ele esperava. Destruía a realidade que ele criou para si.  
Ah, ele gostou de possuir o corpo e alma de Ginevra como gostou de vê-la rota (cada dia mais) se atirando a dor de ser uma das posses de Tom.  
Como o sua fortuna, seus empregados, como os grandes que o obedecem por medo.

 **X**

\- Boa noite, minha rainha. - ele diz debochando de seus sonhos e lhe acaricia o rosto como se acariciasse um animal.  
Ela se encolhe na cama e espera que ele vá embora. O amor foi embora há tanto tempo que ela sabia que só não poderia dar-lhe um herdeiro. Não seria tola de engravidar de Tom Riddle.  
Já bastavam dois malditos naquela casa: Ela e ele.  
\- Ginevra, eu lhe darei o mundo. - ele sussurrou e ela engoliu as lágrimas. Chorar só divertia mais Tom. E, por pertencer a Tom, ela deveria diverti-lo. - Abra um sorriso, querida.  
Sua rebelião era fingir não se importar, por mais que suas tentativas falhas divertissem ainda mais Tom.  
Ela amaldiçoava Tom por sua existência. Amaldiçoava Harry, por mais que a escolha tenha sido dela. Ser de Tom e salvar a vida do amor de sua infância. Um amor tolo e puro, desajeitado.  
Seu primeiro beijo, seus sonhos doces. Antes de cair num pesadelo que era sua vida ao lado de Tom Riddle.  
Ele era o homem mais doce e educado que já tivera o prazer de conversar. Inteligente, ele não menosprezava a contribuição de uma mulher em uma conversa sobre política e economia. Ela se interessou pelo carinho a que ele demonstrava ao conversarem. Sabia que era a encenação básica de Tom para atingir seus objetivos sórdidos: chegar até Harry e depois destruir os sonhos dele.  
Harry sempre sonhou com uma família e agora a olhava triste pelas barras de ferro impostas por Tom. Ele adorava ostentá-la. Como se ela fosse o troféu de caça mais valioso de Lord Tom Riddle.  
\- Madame Riddle. - a empregada se aproximou e começou a lhe vestir para mais um daqueles eventos em que seria a decoração nos braços de Tom. A esposa quase trinta anos mais jovem, doce, delicada e dedicada de Tom Riddle. Se ela não soubesse o que lhe aconteceria se não obedecesse, gritaria.  
Não tinha o direito ao grito, no entanto.

 **X**

Tom lhe conduziu por entre as pessoas no salão de festas, trocando um olhar com alguns membros de famílias poderosas e recebendo sorrisos de apreciação de alguns senhores mais velhos que ele.  
\- Está particularmente bonita hoje, Ginevra. - ele disse e abriu um sorriso que ela sabia que era maldoso, mas ela conhecia Tom bem demais para saber quais eram os objetivos de seu sorriso.  
Ou pelo menos, supor o que ele desejava.  
\- Vá conversar com suas amigas, minha querida. Eu tenho negócios a tratar. - ele disse e lhe beijou a mão com delicadeza. Uma fera enjaulada na forma aristocrática. Esse era Tom.  
Uma senhora lhe sorriu e lhe deu a entender que achava a delicadeza de Tom para com ela um achado. Sorriu com um sorriso forçado que ela aprendeu a dar.  
\- Com sua licença, creio que Lady Malfoy deseja me falar. - fez um gesto educado e pensou quanto tempo até conseguirem salvá-la de Tom. Quanto tempo até ele ser tangível novamente.  
\- Querida. - Narcissa Malfoy não gostava dela, mas era educada para disfarçar o fato. - Quanto tempo!  
Abriu um sorriso e disse com a polidez que a posse número um de Tom Riddle deveria possuir que sentia falta de ver a outra e que ela estava convidada para um chá com ela em alguma tarde.  
Então a senhora lhe apresentou um rapaz. Ele não deveria ter completado vinte anos e lhe sorriu com o respeito que deveria possuir por uma senhora casada, mas os olhos demonstravam o divertimento de ver uma garota – quase uma menina – como a senhora de Lord Riddle.  
Ele não lhe falou diretamente enquanto conversou com Narcissa, mas quando ela foi se recolher aos seus pensamentos de pena de si mesma, ele veio atrás dela.  
\- Seu pai deve estar orgulhoso da forma que conduz as relações sociais com as esposas dos sócios deles. - ele comentou divertido.  
\- Lord Riddle é meu marido. - respondeu automaticamente. Ele não conteve um risinho.  
\- Desculpe a intromissão, _Senhora Riddle_ , mas você tem idade de filha de seu marido. - ele debochou e ela se manteve impassível.  
\- Meu casamento não lhe diz respeito, _menino Malfoy._ \- respondeu acidamente. Ele riu e se aproximou mais dela.  
\- Sou mais velho que a senhora, _Senhora Riddle._  
Com delicadeza, ela se afastou e voltou para a festa com medo de que Tom ouvisse falar que sua posse fora assediada pelo filho de um de seus sócios (comparsas se ela fosse seguir o instinto que possuía).  
Só Deus saberia o fim do _menino Malfoy_ se Tom se sentisse ameaçado.  
E ela não desejava mais uma morte pesando em sua consciência.

* * *

 _Obrigada por ler,_

 _M. Black_


	3. 2

_Harry Potter continua não sendo meu._

 **Nota:** Eu sumi no último ano, fiquei com vergonha e voltei. A questão é que eu tenho tanta drabble escrita que não vê a luz do dia porque os fóruns em que eu escrevi já nem existem mais! Essa história mesmo é do 6v que não está no ar há 4 anos!

Vamos terminar com essa história - dessa vez vou tentar lembrar de atualizar!

 **2**

Tom tinha o controle rígido sobre sua vida e sabia quem passou pela casa em sua ausência. Ele tinha os empregados leais e temerosos que lhe contatavam tudo o que acontecia com a vida da patroa.  
Ela nunca foi ver os pais. Nunca mais falou com Harry.  
Tinha medo do que Tom poderia fazer se decidisse que ela lhe desobedecera.  
Ela sabia de todas as amantes dele e não precisava fingir não se importar. Tom era o tipo de homem que não escondia, mas não exibia. Ele sabia que ela sabia, mas sempre lhe dizia que ela era sua rainha e por quem ele construía o seu reino – que se tornaria um império e ela seria a Imperatriz. A Imperatriz de Tom Riddle.  
\- Madame, Lady Malfoy veio lhe ver para um chá. - uma das empregadas lhe disse e ela se levantou para receber adequadamente a visita.  
\- Querida. - ela sorriu com calma e conteve a surpresa por ver o filho com a senhora. - Senhor Malfoy.  
\- Viemos porque Draco acreditou que poderia encontrar Lord Riddle em casa. - ela se justificou, enquanto uma empregava lhe servia o chá. Draco Malfoy segurava a xícara e não se importava em fingir que bebia o chá, observava-a como se ela fosse material a ser estudado.  
\- Ah, Tom teve alguns problemas para resolver na cidade. - ela disse com polidez. - Mas ele voltará para o jantar, se puderem ficar.  
Narcissa declinou educadamente, porém, dado o interesse do filho em conversar com Riddle, ela optou por ficar. Tentou alguma conversação com a parente distante, mas não tinham o que conversar: ela era uma menina ainda e não crescera pelas regras que Narcissa se apegava.  
E ainda assim, Narcissa Malfoy era a menos odiosa das mulheres dos sócios de Tom. Ela não desdenhava e sempre mantinha a classe e a compostura. Ela era uma grande dama e isso era tão perceptível que Ginny a considerava a maior dama com quem já teve que conversar.  
\- Sua mãe me contou que estava viajando, senhor Malfoy. - tentou uma conversação e o homem abriu um sorriso como se controlasse o gênio.  
Ela controlava o dela para não expulsar eles da casa e fugir para nunca mais ser vista.  
\- Todo homem completo deve conhecer as grandes capitais, Lady Riddle.  
\- Alguns homens completos, senhor Malfoy, não têm a oportunidade de conhecer as grandes capitais. - respondeu acidamente e se lembrou que deveria ser uma mulher educada e refinada e não a Ginny.  
Quando se casou com Riddle, sabia que havia uma parte de si que teria que suplantar: teria que acabar com a Ginny e ser somente Ginevra.  
E aquela era a primeira vez que demonstrava sua personalidade real. Malfoy abriu um sorriso divertido e se inclinou na direção dela.  
\- Não sabia que você era a favor do proletariado, Lady Riddle. - ele comentou e ela corou levemente. Narcissa ignorava a conversa, pois percebeu o desconforto de sua anfitriã.  
\- Não sou. Só comentei um fato, Senhor Malfoy. Não interprete as opiniões tolas de uma mulher casada que vive para fazer o marido mais feliz como as de uma socialista. - sorriu amarelo, tentando parecer desinteressada. Narcissa educadamente mudou o tópico de assunto.  
Era verdade que desde que tinha idade para compreender era socialista e sua troca como refém de Tom, para salvar Harry da prisão foi o ato mais impensado e mais bom que já realizou.  
Malfoy lhe observou como se se perguntasse quem era ela e o que fazia naquele meio. Ela conhecia olhares de desdém quando via um, mas aquele não era exatamente desdém. Havia algum outro sentimento ali.

 **X**

Tom parecia encantado por Draco Malfoy. Sorria e lhe observava com o interesse que ela sabia que ele não possuía, poderia informar ao _menino Malfoy_ que seus planos eram desinteressantes como o dono, mas ela nunca pensou que se divertiria tanto ver alguém ser enganado – como ela fora – por Tom. Um homem como ele, às vezes ela pensava, merecia o poder que possuía.  
Ele sabia lidar com os desejos das pessoas e o de Malfoy era agradar à família. Era tão óbvio que ela percebia. Cogitou a hipótese de declarar uma dor de cabeça e se retirar da cena que se desenrolava na sua frente. Não o fez porque sabia que isso poderia enfurecer Tom.  
\- Ora, Ginevra, você já viu rapaz mais esperto para os negócios? - ele comentou e ela era a única a notar o tom debochado de Tom.  
\- Asseguro que eu nunca vi. - respondeu impassível e viu o brilho quase demoníaco de Tom sobre si.  
\- Sua esposa é uma mulher muito espirituosa, Lord Riddle. E muito educada para destratar um convidado. - Malfoy comentou e Tom voltou sua atenção para ele.  
Ela desejava comer em silêncio e nunca mais sair de seu quarto.

 **X**

\- Ginevra, você está pensativa. - ele comentou e segurou o rosto dela com violência. - Diga-me o que pensa.  
\- Penso que jamais vi rapaz mais tolo desejando cair em suas graças para agradar ao pai. - respondeu friamente, tentando manter longe de si pensamentos sobre a família que tentava salvá-la.  
Tom riu e apertou mais o rosto dela entre as mãos sorrindo sadicamente quando ela soltou um murmúrio de dor.  
\- Você está cada dia mais parecida comigo, minha rainha. - ele lhe beijou. Tom a usava como usava as amantes que possuía, mas os sorrisos de diversão por possuir aquela que deu a vida dela para tirar Harry Potter da prisão eram somente dela.  
Ela não respondeu. Tom não exigia adoração da parte dela, só obediência.  
E ela era muito obediente.

 _Até a próxima!_

 _Beijos,_

 _Misa!_


End file.
